1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to data processing systems and more particularly to apparatus and methods for maintenance and for verification of the accuracy of the operation of data processing systems. With the disclosed apparatus, the data processing system can be initialized to any arbitrary predetermined state, a selected sequence of operation can be executed, and the resulting state of the data processing system can be determined. Using this apparatus the transfer of a data signal over a preselected path during a single clock period can be verified.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the related art to provide a program which utilizes the preselected path. The accuracy of the results of execution of the program are examined to determine if an error is present. If an error is present, then determination must be made if the error is the preselected path.
The prior art suffers rom the fact that it is generally impossible to isolate the preselected path. Other data signal paths coupled to the preselected can make the data signal propagation along the preselected path. In addition, errors can arise from sources other than data signal transfer during a single clock path that can complicate analysis.